machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Update - Warning Adult Content
Rowan has three oiled bodies, one female and two male strapped over the back of her blue leather sofa. Pink striped rear ends glistening in the low lights of her spacious offices. She holds her favorite whip, the cat o nine in one hand and purple plug in the other. "I'm putting it in now Derran dear, remember to bite down hard on the gag." Derran gives a mumbled reply and just as she steps forward to make the insertion an alarm sounds on the screen behind her. "Oh shit, not now." she turns in annoyance and then smiles broadly realising who it is. "Ah its you my darlings, and just in time for the show." she slaps the bound woman on the ass for effect and a sequel sounds from somewhere behind the sofa. "So Largehobbit is busy doing what ever Hobbits do and he asked my to deliver this...what did he call it? Player Update." She claps her hands and as she walks towards the screen Samuel scurries in behind her and starts to untie her play mates. "Well last night was eventful wasn't it? Someone decided to blow a hole in the EnCorp power plant. Big power cuts all across the city and lots of lovely chaos. What was that? Who did it? Oh nobody knows... well Largehobbit does but he isn't telling. I just know it wasn't me...or was it?" Rowan reaches down and picks up her white silk robe from the back of a chair and covers herself. As she does her hair shifts colour from blonde to jet black. "So there you all were, minding your own business, playing out your own stories and then this happens. Some bastard sets a bomb off. I know, fucking inconvenient right? I mean personally I see it as an opportunity, life is all about change and if there are no surprises where is the fun? But I get it, I get it. Some of you are in the middle of stuff and now you need to post that shit after the event.. but hey if in doubt just do that and write "Before Precipice" or "After Precipice" at the start of the post. That way we all know where we are at. Of course you are welcome to work the events into your post or even just refer back to them if your action happens afterwards." She sighs and takes a seat opposite the screen. "The point is, there was a power cut last night, a shit tonne of people got iced and then life goes on. This is Oracle sweety, shit like this happens. Samuel!" The gimp comes running in with a tray of booze and drugs. She hands him the whip and pops the plug on the tray before winking at the screen. "For later... So where was I? Oh yeah player update, lets start down here where shit is real. You may notice, I have power, lights, screens, music, a fucking fleet of sybians working overtime (its like a spin class, but wetter). The Hive has its own power so we are as cool as a cucumber. Yes Esimed I said cucumber and no I am not going there. Also just so you know the grid did not go down. Total fucking power outage but someone made sure the grid stayed up... suspicious don't you think?" She grabs a flute of bubbly and takes a sip. "So Orlocks down in the flesh pits getting ready for a fight and if he does me proud like I know he will a friend of mine will sort out his memory problem. Hey Syiandra you might know the guy... and somewhere down here I hear rumours of a rogue Neophyte on the loose. That could be deliciously lucrative unless the Spire catches wind of it of course. Speaking of which way to steal a baby Frosty and Piper, that is cold, cold shit. Brrrrrr. Oh and Orlock, if you dont do well down there." She taps the purple plug and then emptying the glass she gasps and picks up a pipe. "Now for all you Downtown gutter rats. Sam has got himself in seven colours of horseshit with all his "friends" up there, it would be great if you and Sy can wash some of that away Sirius. You have to respect a guy who sells dildos for a living." She takes a deep puff on her pipe and blows smoke rings into the air. When she looks back at the screen her eyes are glistening silver. "Mei, Mei you blow me away. We have to get together girl. I'm not sure what's more sexy, your style or those gorgeous fucking credits you are sending my way." She leans forward and whispers, "I have daddy issues too, we should talk." Another long drag on the pipe and her hair shifts to electric blue. "Good shit this, did you cook it up Mathias? Or was it you Lawrence? Hey you two should hook up, Sevo drugs and YhiShing in one room, you will either fuck like rabbits or kill the shit out of each other. Either way I want a front row seat.... hey did you ever see basic instinct?" With a giggle she crossed her legs and then slowly reverses them. "Newo you there girl? There you are... go follow your dreams baby its worth every credit and if you need a loan well shit I'm your girl. Drop me a line and we'll arrange a play date." The gimp scurries in an whispers something in her ear, "What, what do you mean Nim is reading this? I know, yes I know...well he can. Sorry about this. You just tell him that.." More whispering and she gives an exasperated sigh, "Well looks like we need to wrap up. Nikon you keep doing what you are doing up there, but don't bring that shit to my doorstep. I'd hate to have to cut that pretty face of yours and Laure, good luck with finding that case..." More whispering, "Yes I know, well tell Largehobbit to go to bed and leave me the fuck alone, I am doing him a favour here. Goodnight people and if you have any questions pop them in the OOC below and LH Winter or Locke will get back to you. Samuel! go fetch Derran and the silver trolley, I need to work off some frustration here."